Don't Abandon Me!
by OX Wind
Summary: Baekhyun merajuk hingga menangis membuat Chanyeol panik bukan main. Baekhyun bahkan berusaha mengabaikan kehadirannya. Hal apa yang membuat Baekhyun menjadi marah? - ChanBaek fic/BL/Romance.


**Don't Abandon Me!**

 **by OX Wind**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun**

 **Pair : ChanBaek**

 **Cameo : Sehun, Lay**

 **Genre : Romance, lil'bit Fluff**

 **Rated : T menjurus M(?)**

 **Disclaimer : All chara isn't mine, but the story is pure mine.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini adalah kali keempat ia menghela napas berat. Pandangannya di arahkan pada seorang pemuda mungil yang masih betah bergelung di balik selimut tebalnya dengan hanya menyisakan kepalanya yang menyembul, sedangkan dirinya sendiri duduk kaku di pinggiran tempat tidur. Lantas ia mengacak rambut rambut merahnya —frustasi. Tak ingin larut dalam keheningan yang menyiksa —karena sungguh, ia tak tahan diacuhkan— maka lelaki itu memantapkan diri untuk memulai percakapan.

"B? Kau tertidur?" Hanya basa-basi, karena sesungguhnya ia tau pasti lelaki mungil itu tidak tidur sama sekali.

"..."

"Hei, B. Aku sedang bicara padamu." Lelaki tinggi itu —Chanyeol, mengguncang sedikit bahu si lelaki mungil yang berada di balik selimut.

"Berisik. Jangan menggangguku." Well, cukup singkat namun berhasil membuat Chanyeol tersenyum simpul.

"Kali ini kau kenapa lagi, hm? Apa ada yang sedang kau pikirkan? Katakan padaku." Sebuah kecupan kecil mendarat di pelipis si mungil Baekhyun.

"Menjauh dariku." Dan seluruh tubuh mungilnya kali ini benar-benar tenggelam dalam selimut, bersamaan dengan munculnya isakan kecil yang menggema di kamar mereka.

Chanyeol mulai panik. Bagaimana tidak? Semalam mereka bahkan masih baik-baik saja. Um.. setelah adegan merajuk Baekhyun, tentunya. Mereka sempat berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman, membeli es krim bersama, mengunjungi cafe milik bibi Kim, dan menonton film hingga larut malam dengan Baekhyun yang tertidur beralaskan lengan Chanyeol. Dan sekarang? Astaga! Chanyeol bersumpah ia belum pernah melihat Baekhyun menangis sampai seperti ini, bahu lelaki itu bahkan terlihat bergetar di balik selimut.

"Kau kenapa, B? Sudah jangan menangis lagi. Ada masalah apa? Kau tau aku di sini bersedia mendengarkanmu. Cerita padaku, ya? Mungkin aku bisa membantu—"

Yah, kali ini wajah tampannya yang menjadi sasaran. Selimut tak berdosa itu jatuh ke lantai setelah berhasil menghantam wajah malang Chanyeol.

"Dasar brengsek! Apa kau itu hanya bisa bertanya 'kenapa', dan 'ada apa', hah? Tanpa tau penyebab sebenarnya adalah dirimu! Laki-laki bermulut besar, idiot!"

Kerutan samar mulai muncul di kening Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun yang melihat raut wajah itu dibuat semakin emosi saja. Air mata yang sempat tertahan akhirnya meluncur bebas di pipi mulusnya.

"Maksudmu apa, B? Aku.. tidak merasa telah melakukan suatu hal yang salah padamu." Ujarnya, kemudian tersentak saat melihat keadaan Baekhyun. Matanya memerah dengan air mata yang masih saja setia mengalir.

"B.. Aku—"

"Jangan menyentuhku." Tangan Chanyeol yang terulur ke arahnya di tepis dengan kasar. Baekhyun bergegas bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar mereka, di saat Chanyeol baru saja akan kembali bersuara—

BLAM!

—ketika suara pintu yang dibanting dengan keras terdengar, bersamaan dengan hilangnya sosok Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Langit di luar tampak menggelap, padahal waktu baru menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Awan hitam yang perlahan-lahan mulai menutupi sumber cahaya utama sama sekali tidak membantu. Seorang lelaki dengan tinggi yang bisa dikategorikan di atas rata-rata itu kembali mengerang, sebab sedari tadi netranya belum juga menangkap sosok orang yang dicarinya. Lelaki itu —Chanyeol— sudah hampir setengah jam mengelilingi daerah sekitar kompleks mereka untuk mencari keberadaan lelaki mungil yang tadi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Aish.. Kau di mana, B?"

Melanjutkan pencariannya dengan pikiran berkecamuk membayangkan berbagai kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi. Apakah Baekhyun tersesat? Sepertinya tidak mungkin. Dan entah bagaimana sebuah kemungkinan terburuk muncul di kepalanya. Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun diculik? Oh, iya. Diculik. Tunggu dulu— APA? Dengan segera ditepisnya pemikiran itu, menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Kakinya kembali melangkah, membawanya menuju taman bermain anak-anak.

"Ahjucci?" Tarikan di bajunya membuat Chanyeol menoleh, melihat seorang bocah laki-laki dengan tinggi yang bahkan tidak sampai sepinggangnya.

"Hei, adik kecil. Ada apa?" Chanyeol berjongkok lalu tersenyum manis pada bocah itu.

"Ahjucci, tadi aku lihat di cana ada ceolang noona-noona yang pingcan." Jawabnya dengan logat khas anak-anak, matanya berkaca-kaca saat mengatakan hal itu.

"Hah? Pingsan?" Tanyanya bingung, kenapa bocah ini malah melaporkan padanya?

"Ne, ahjucci. Aku tidak tau mau minta tolong pada ciapa. Kacihan noona itu. Hiks."

"Di mana dia?" Chanyeol bangkit kemudian sedikit berlari saat melihat arah tunjuk si bocah.

Di kursi panjang dekat ayunan, orang yang sepertinya dipanggil si bocah itu dengan sebutan 'noona' tampak menekuk lututnya, menyerukkan wajahnya pada kedua lipatan tangan. Tidak perlu melihat wajahnya karena dalam sepersekian detik Chanyeol sudah tau bahwa itu adalah Baekhyunnya. Benar, Baekhyun-nya.

Suara dengkuran halus terdengar, bersamaan dengan munculnya tawa kecil dari Chanyeol. Syukurlah Baekhyunnya tidak pingsan, dia sepertinya hanya tertidur. Dan yang terpenting Baekhyun baik-baik saja.

"Apa pingcannya palah, Ahjucci?" Si bocah tiba-tiba sudah berada di sampingnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Hehehe, dia sedang tidur, adik kecil. Aku akan membawanya pulang, oke?"

Senyuman mengembang di wajah si bocah, lalu dia mengangguk semangat.

"Ahjucci janji akan menjaga noona cantik ini, ya? Kacian nanti dia pingcan lagi."

Chanyeol tertawa lagi. "Iya. Kau juga, pulanglah." Lantas sedikit mengibaskan tangannya pada si bocah.

Setelah itu ia menyelipkan tangannya di bawah lutut dan tengkuk Baekhyun, lalu dengan mudahnya mengangkat tubuh mungil itu ke dalam gendongannya. Berjalan dengan pelan menuju ke dorm mereka, berharap jalan yang dilewatinya semakin panjang. Heh.

"Aku tak heran bocah itu menyebutmu noona, karena kau memang begitu cantik, B." Chanyeol terkekeh kecil menyadari ucapannya, kemudian mencuri sebuah ciuman dari bibir tipis Baekhyun.

"Dobbi jelek, aku membencimu." Gerak kaki Chanyeol terhenti begitu mendengar suara —yang lebih seperti bisikan sebenarnya— dari lelaki mungil yang digendongnya. Ia lantas menoleh dengan kaku, takut-takut kalau Baekhyun terbangun. Namun ia bisa bernafas lega karena kedua mata si mungil masih terpejam, disertai dengkuran halus. Sedang mengigau rupanya.

"Kau selalu saja meyuruhku untuk memahamimu, tapi kau sendiri tidak pernah mencoba memahami perasaanku. Selalu sibuk dengan film barumu dan melupakan aku. Sialan." Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum pahit. Jadi itu alasan Baekhyun marah padanya? Beberapa menit sudah berlalu dan Chanyeol tetap melanjutkan langkah, membiarkan lelaki mungilnya mengeluarkan seluruh kekesalan yang dipendamnya. Tanpa sedikitpun niat untuk menghentikan igauannya, hingga mereka tiba di depan gedung dorm mereka.

.

.

.

.

Suara pintu yang terbuka memenuhi indra pendengaran, tepat setelah lelaki tinggi itu menekan beberapa digit angka pada mesin di pintu masuk. Dengan seorang lelaki mungil yang masih setia terlelap dalam gendongannya, ia melepas sepatunya asal hingga terlempar sana sini. Kemudian melanjutkan langkah menuju ke kamar mereka. Begitu melewati ruang tengah, lelaki itu baru menyadari dorm mereka sangat sunyi. _'Mungkin yang lain sedang bermalas-malasan'_ pikirnya.

Tubuh mungil itu ia baringkan dengan perlahan di atas kasur yang empuk ketika sampai di kamar. Retinanya tak lepas dari wajah si mungil, memandanginya lekat. Awalnya dia pun sempat merasa heran, bagaimana bisa seorang lelaki memiliki paras yang -baginya- nyaris sempurna seperti ini? Begitu cantik, begitu manis, begitu memukau, dan —berhasil membuatnya terpesona.

Setiap dirinya mengingat bagaimana awal pertemuan mereka hingga mereka bisa sampai pada tahap ini, maka untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia akan selalu merasa bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi pada sosok di hadapannya ini. Bahkan ketika terlelap wajahnya kelihatan seperti seorang malaikat, begitu tenang dan damai. Tanpa disadarinya, seulas senyum tercipta begitu saja. Suara gemuruh bersamaan dengan jatuhnya butiran-butiran kecil dari langit menyentaknya untuk segera mengakhiri lamunan.

Menyadari perubahan cuaca dengan suhu yang akan semakin menurun, Chanyeol beranjak untuk menyelimuti kekasih mungilnya. Menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah Baekhyun, kemudian sedikit menunduk untuk mengecup keningnya, lama. Tak menyadari sepasang mata yang tadinya terpejam kini tengah menatapnya.

"Sedang apa kau?" Suaranya serak, khas baru bangun tidur.

"Eoh? Kau sudah bangun, B? Aku membangunkanmu, ya? Maaf, hehehe.." Cengiran lebar itu membuat Baekhyun kembali ingat bahwa dia sedang melancarkan aksi marahnya pada Chanyeol. Raut wajahnya berubah datar.

"Eh? Kau mau kemana, B?"

"Aku haus. Lepaskan." Pegangan Chanyeol pada lengannya pun mengendur.

"Aku ikut!" Chanyeol bangkit dengan semangat, membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Terserah kau saja." Pemuda yang lebih pendek melangkah lebar-lebar keluar dari kamar disusul yang lebih tinggi.

"Kau sedang apa, B?" Kepala Chanyeol menyembul dari balik bahu si mungil.

"Tidakkah kau bisa melihatnya sendiri?" Itulah jawaban yang didapatnya. Salah sendiri, sudah tau kekasihnya sedang membuat minuman, masih saja bertanya. Akhirnya ia meraih sebuah gelas dan menyerahkannya ke hadapan Baekhyun, yang disambut tatapan bingung dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Apa?"

"Tuangkan untukku, ya? Aku juga haus." Ucapnya sambil mengusap lehernya, seolah benar-benar tengah kehausan.

"Kau kan punya tangan. Ambil saja sendiri." Merasa diacuhkan, Chanyeol merebut gelas di tangan Baekhyun dan meminum sisanya. Sedangkan Baekhyun? Ia menatap kesal dan melayangkan satu pukulan ke kepala yang lebih tinggi.

"Akh! Yak! Kau ini kenapa sih? Marah-marah tidak jelas padaku dan sekarang kau memukulku? Aduh sakit sekali." Ringisnya pelan, sambil mengelus kepalanya yang dipukul.

"..." Tidak ada sahutan dan Baekhyun masih memasang wajah malasnya.

"Kau.. marah karena aku terlalu sibuk dan melupakanmu? Benar begitu?" Yang lebih tinggi bertanya takut-takut, namun berhasil membuat si mungil sedikit tersentak. _'Darimana dia tau?'_ batinnya. Namun mengesampingkan hal itu, Baekhyun justru mendelik kesal pada lelaki di sampingnya.

"Sudah tau masih berani bertanya?" Ketus sekali. Tapi bukan Chanyeol namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja.

"Kau tau aku tidak pernah melupakanmu. Setiap detik aku bahkan selalu teringat wajahmu, ketika aku jauh darimu aku merasa separuh dari jiwaku ikut hilang, aku tidak bisa konsentrasi saat syuting karena memikirkanmu, apakah kau makan dengan baik, apakah kau tidur dengan nyaman, apakah kau—"

"Dasar brengsek. Berhentilah menggombal, itu terdengar sangat menggelikan, asal kau tau." Baekhyun mengusap kedua lengannya seolah dia merinding mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Aish, kau jahat sekali, B." Chanyeol dengan bibir yang mengerucut sungguh bukan perpaduan yang bagus. Tidak cocok sama sekali.

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Kalau begitu aku minta maaf. Ya?"

"Kau yang pernah menerima tawaran film dengan adegan ciuman itu saja aku bahkan tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya. Tapi kau bahkan mengabaikanku. Huh." Tingkah Baekhyun yang seperti ini malah membuat Chanyeol ingin menggigit kedua pipinya yang sedang menggembung lucu.

"Eii, bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak pernah melupakanmu, B?" Chanyeol mencubit kecil pipi itu. Bisa mati dia kalau dalam keadaan seperti ini dia benar-benar menggigit pipi Baekhyun.

"Tapi selama di sana kau tidak pernah mengabariku! Itu tandanya kau sudah mengabaikanku!" kukuh Baekhyun.

"Baiklah kalau kau memang merasa begitu. Aku minta maaf, aku janji tidak akan mengabaikanmu lagi."

"Janji? Kurasa tidak. Kau itu kan lelaki bermulut besar yang bermodalkan janji. Aku tidak akan percaya lagi pada janjimu." Dengusan keras terdengar setelahnya.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa buktikan, aku akan menepati janjiku itu. Aku tidak akan mungkin mengabaikan cahayaku. Cahaya yang di mana tanpanya, aku akan terus hidup dalam remang-remang di kegelapan. Cahaya yang berhasil menarikku keluar setiap kali aku terjatuh dalam lubang yang kelam. Cahaya yang selalu berhasil membuatku bangkit dari keterpurukan. Cahaya yang selalu bersinar dan berada di sisiku. Aku begitu mencintainya."

Tatapan mata Chanyeol yang teduh saat mengatakannya sungguh membuat sesuatu dalam diri Baekhyun bergejolak, seolah ada ratusan kupu-kupu yang terbang di dalam perutnya. Begitu mendebarkan, juga menyenangkan di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Apa kau menghapalnya dari buku rayuan murahan itu?" Ucapan Baekhyun sontak membuat Chanyeol terkekeh kecil, lantas ia mengelus lembut pipi yang lebih mungil, menciptakan semburat merah muda yang terlihat menggemaskan.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak, bagaimana? Aku mengatakannya dengan tulus. Karena kau adalah cahaya itu. Kau adalah cahaya bagiku, B." Senyuman tipis -yang sialnya begitu tampan- sama sekali tidak membantu menetralkan detak jantung dan rona di pipinya. Sial.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Kalimat itu menjadi pengantar sebelum bertemunya kedua belah bibir yang kini saling memagut dalam sebuah ciuman lembut. Saling menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing. Awalnya hanya kecupan-kecupan kecil, namun semakin lama ciuman itu berubah menjadi sebuah ciuman yang semakin menuntut. Dengan Chanyeol yang lebih mendominasi, beberapa kali berhasil membuat Baekhyun melenguh. Bahkan kini lengannya sudah melingkar sempurna di leher Chanyeol, begitupun kedua tangan besar Chanyeol yang bertengger di pinggang Baekhyun.

Tak puas dengan bibir, kini atensi yang lebih tinggi beralih pada leher putih kekasih mungilnya itu. Ia mendekatkan hidungnya, mengendus aroma strawberry yang menguar dari sana. Lalu mengecup, menjilat, dan menggigit-gigit kecil yang mana hal itu menghasilkan bekas-bekas kemerahan. Sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan desahan sambil menetralkan nafasnya yang masih terengah-engah.

"Nghh.. C-Chanhh.." Well, sepertinya usaha Baekhyun untuk menahan desahannya kurang berhasil.

"Hm?" Dan sialnya Chanyeol hanya balas bergumam tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya, bahkan tangannya kini berusaha menelusup ke dalam kaos yang dipakai Baekhyun. Seolah lupa bahwa mereka masih berada di dapur dan bisa ketahuan oleh siapa saja.

"Ah! Maaf mengganggu. Tapi aku haus sekali." Benar kan? Itu si maknae Sehun yang masuk ke dapur, melewati kedua orang yang hampir berbuat mesum tadi tanpa raut bersalah sedikitpun. Disusul oleh Lay yang menunjukkan wajah polos sekaligus tatapan bingungnya pada Baekhyun yang tampak berantakan.

Sementara yang ditatap sibuk menunduk dan menggumamkan segala sumpah serapah pada lelaki dihadapannya, yang disumpah-sumpahi hanya menyeringai tipis. Ia justru mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga si mungil untuk kemudian berbisik dengan suaranya yang rendah dan serak, "Kita lanjutkan di kamar." Dan satu kedipan mata setelahnya.

Baekhyun bahkan tidak sadar bahwa tubuh mungilnya sudah berada dalam gendongan Chanyeol. Hal selanjutnya yang bisa dilakukannya hanya menyembunyikan wajah meronanya yang sudah tidak karuan pada dada bidang Chanyeol, yang mana mengundang tawa kecil dari sang empunya.

Di belakang mereka, Sehun baru saja menampilkan ekspresi paling menderita miliknya. "Aku merindukan rusa China-ku." Kemudian meracau tidak jelas, membuat Lay hanya terbengong-bengong melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

 **-END-**

 **.**

 **.**

Astaga apa ini? /.\

Ini awalnya cuma short fic, tapi akhirnya aku tambahin di beberapa bagian. Sayang kalo dianggurin apalagi dibuang. Hehe..

.

 _ **Mind to give me some review?**_


End file.
